Frisking
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: When she saw Ryan searching a suspect she couldn't help but be jealous. Once she appears at Ryan's house to do something rather than watching the show they flirt and Ryan frisks her in a romantic way. How will the night end. RaiN pure smut


**Frisking**

**Summary: When she saw Ryan searching a suspect she couldn't help but be jealous. Once she appears at Ryan's house to do something rather than watching the show they flirt and Ryan frisks her in a romantic way. How will the night end. RaiN pure smut**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from CSI Miami but i wish Ryan was mine ;)**

_**A/N: this one shot is a filler since there is no new CSI Miami episode on this Sunday night uberly smexy don't like advise don't read (:**_

* * *

Natalia saw Ryan frisking the girl from the Burroughs show. She knew it was just business but she couldn't but be a little jealous. Heck Eric had to frisk the males.

She was happy when the end of the case was over. She wasn't jealous anymore when Ryan and her had to look for evidence on the statue of liberty ice sculpture. As Walter was watching them he couldn't help but smile. Glad I made Ryan go in there with Natalia, the man thought to himself. They need to realize how amazing they will be together.

After they had finally arrested the woman that Ryan had to frisk Natalia felt a little better.

"Hey Ry," Natalia came over to Ryan who was standing in the locker room.

"Talia," he nods.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much really, just watching the Sixth Burrough reruns."

"You're still going to watch it?"

"You got to admit it's an interesting show."

"Your crazy you know that right Ryan?"

"Why don't you come over and watch some with me at my place?"

"I can't Ryan, I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Horatio is giving you a day off, how is that day busy?"

"I got errands to do."

"All you had to do is say no Natalia, the worst thing is to lie," Ryan ran a hand through his hair and walked away.

"Smooth Natalia just smooth," she frowns to herself. "I have to make this up to him," she shook her head and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm just stupid," Ryan scratches his head. "I should never get involved with co-workers. Look how Calleigh and Delko turned out."

Ryan sighs and went into his bedroom 30 minutes later. He got out of his pants, tie and top, only thing he had on was his dark blue boxers.

He grabbed a beer and sat on his couch, turning on the tv and laid his feet on the coffee table.

"I guess the single life can't be that bad," he shrugs. "Yet I've been in a quiet house without a female companion for years."

He closed his eyes for a second visualizing what it would be like to have a woman in his life them married with kids.

He couldn't help but picturing Natalia as he felt his shaft harden beneath his boxer's fabric. He wanted a life with her, for eternity, he was in love and didn't want any one but her to know.

"Too bad she's busy," he frowned. "Tonight could have been pretty amazing," he laid his head on the back of the couch.

Before he could close his eyes there was a knocking on his door. He grunts and slowly got up to go answer it. The door opened to Natalia, a smile quickly formed at Ryan's state of undress. She saw his abs and his biceps, and a little buldge in his boxers.

"Hey, is that offer still on Ry?" Natalia asked when she finally found her voice.

"Um... yeah of course," he nods, she was wearing sandals, a very short skirt and a tank top showing her stomach slightly. He let her in and closed the door, he scent was captivating he could jump her at any second.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"I'd perfer a something else," she winks, patting his cheek.

"You really want to watch the Sixth Burrough with me?"

"Not really, I saw you frisking that female earlier, I know it's only part of the job but you could have frisked the males leaving her for Eric."

"Is Miss BoaVista jealous?" he grins.

"Maybe I am, she seemed to like it."

"I wouldn't mind frisking you... I was imagining you when I was frisking her."

"Sure you were," she frowned.

"Why would I think otherwise?" Ryan asked a little hurt. "You are very attractive."

"Thanks," she sighed.

He pushed the strand of hair in her face, his hands cupping her face. "I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"I know," she frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. So you want that frisking now?" he asked lightening the mood.

"You really want to frisk me Wolfe?"

"More than anything," he whispers in her ear, gently kissing her neck. "You're beautiful," his hands lay on her waist. "I love this skirt though you should wear it more often."

His hands slide lower down, his fingers touching her in her inner thigh.

"Oh Ryan," she moans and his hands slide up underneath her shirt, as his hands reached her breasts he gave them a gentle squeeze.

She wasn't wearing a bra and they felt tender. His thumbs rubbing over her nipples.

"Feels nice," he utters a soft moan of delight.

"You're good at this," she grins her hand laying on his bare chest.

"I want you so bad Nat," he groans. "I love you."

"You do? That's strange."

"If you don't love me it's fine by me," he frowns.

"Are you kidding me, it's strange because I love you too Ry," she steps closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laid his forehead on hers.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"You never had to ask," she smiles, and he lowers his lips on hers. Her mouth was slightly parted and Ryan's tongue slipped into her mouth as he touched her he was completely hard.

His hand slid down a strap of her tank top, he removed his lips from her, kissing her cheek, neck and shoulder. He started sucking her warm skin, his teeth gently nibbling on her surface.

"Oh my..." she grows wet.

He picked her up his mouth still on her neck, and he led her to the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and placed her softly on the bed. He slowly pulls down her skirt and partially wet lacy panties.

He growls as he saw her perfect area, he bends down his tongue teasing her clit. Natalia had to tighten her grip on the bed sheets, she moaned as he licked her warm spot.

"Ryan!" she shouts his name.

He sat back up slowly removing his stiff member from his boxers. He straddles her waist and thrusting himself inside her. She moans her loudest, as he pulls back out slightly and in again.

"Harder... HARDER. Yes Ry... YES! Oh go..." she pants.

Him being satisfied slowly removes her top, lowering himself as she allows him to nibble on her pert nipple.

Her hands wrap behind his back her nails digging into his skin. He shouts her name, and soon their union is complete. He pulls himself out and laid beside Natalia.

"Oh Ryan that was... Oh god," her hand rubs up and down his side.

"Did I hurt you?"

"You never could that was absolutely the best sex ever."

"You are my favorite woman," he grins kissing her cheek, his fingers still teasing her wet spot.

"I love you so much," she whispers.

"I love you more than anything. Tonight was amazing thanks."

"No, thank you," Natalia grins. "I never felt so wanted before."

"Glad to help."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah Talia."

"I'm ready for round two."

"So am I, but only if you want it."

"I do, because I love you and no one else. But we'll do it again on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to be on top, and I want my lips on yours longer."

"I can do that," he nods.

"Good, now get ready for the ride of your life," she rolls, so she's on top of him.

She positions herself nice and tight around his shaft. She rocks back and forth and lips connect, tongues battling for the perfect union either could have imagined.

Neither knowing that soon their future would change, but only for the better.


End file.
